1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for encapsulating an element with a body of plastic.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method according to the invention can be used in particular for producing a so-called electrical component carrier. An electrical component carrier is a carrier element for receiving electrical and/or electronic components, with electrical conductor tracks for the electrical connection of the components being arranged in and/or on the carrier element. The electrical component carrier is usually produced by encapsulating the structure for the conductor tracks with plastic in an injection-molding machine.
In a method for encapsulating an element with a body of plastic, the element is placed into an injection mold that is located in the injection-molding machine and has a cavity and is fixed in the cavity by means of a movable retaining pin. Then, the plastic is injected into the cavity. After filling of the cavity, the retaining pin is moved away from the element while the plastic is still in a plastic state, in such a way that plastic can subsequently flow into the volume vacated by the retaining pin in order likewise to fill the region of the fixing of the element. Generally, a kind of joint line is thereby produced on the body in the region of the fixing of the element.
It has been found that permeable joint lines often occur on the body, with the result that harmful substances can enter the body there and impair the element that is located in the body. Such a joint line 12 can be seen in FIG. 10, which clearly shows the permeable location 15 on the body 2 in the region of the joint line 12. In order to counteract such impairments for the embedded element 4, the body is therefore subsequently potted with a synthetic resin in order to achieve a corresponding impermeability at the joint lines. However, the potting is an additional, cost-causing working step.